theavatar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
| ethnicity = Southern Water Tribe | age = 22 | gender = Male | eyes = Blue | hair = White | skincolor = Dark | skintype = | allies = | enemies = | weapon = Water, Ice | fightingstyle = | profession = Special Agent of the President | position = | affiliation = Water Tribe, }} Kai is a naturally-gifted waterbender hailing from the Southern Water Tribe and a member of the as a special forces and intelligence agent. Having been attracted to the lure of modern , Kai left his family to pursue a new life in the technological marvel. With his skills in waterbending, he eventually became a popular pro-bender. His talent in pro-bending attracted the eyes of many, as he was very good at what he did. He is accredited with bringing about the start of solo pro-bending in the new age, revising some of the established rules of team bending as well. His skill was so great that he was recruited into the Republic City military after a couple years of solo pro-bending. Instead of becoming apart of the general forces like normal individuals, Kai became a specialized agent that answers solely to the Republic City president. His skill in water-bending, most particularly in its form of ice, proved very useful to the Republic City head. Kai has been charged with overseeing society as a whole by fighting off any threats to the city, including rebel cells and terrorism. He often works with the Republic City Police Force as well to help administer and maintain justice within the United Republic. Background Seclusion in the South To the United Republic Pro-bender and Spirit-tamer Under the Union Personality Kai's fiery determination sets him apart from those around him. An ambitious fellow, no goal seems too lofty for him to achieve. A passionate and fiery individual, he doesn't believe in failure due to high possibilities. He disregards what is seems to be impossible or highly dangerous and sees through to his goals anyway. This has gotten him through many tough situations, as a pro bender and special agent. This unyielding nature can sometimes come off as immature to those he works with. It is not uncommon for someone to associate the term foolhardy with Kai. He does not let negativity and obstacles stand in his way, despite the hopelessness of a given situation. Driven by his goals, Kai becomes nearly unstoppable when he puts his mind to something. This remarkable determination, even in the face of fear or death, is one of his most outstanding qualities. Without it, the president would have rethought his capabilities for his current position. This determination has allowed Kai to forsake fear in exchange for bravery and the will to see things through. This has made him a figure of inspiration, and of leadership to those around him. His ability to face his fears in order to achieve what needs to be done amazes those he works with, and even his enemies. While considered foolhardy by some, those who know Kai well see him as a brave individual, worthy of respect and praise. He is someone who can be depended on to make hard choices and face terrible dangers. However, Kai is by no means stupid or reckless. Kai is an optimist rooted in reason. While not fond of backing down due to the odds being against him, he will reconsider his tactics if need be. He will not take unnecessary risks just to see something through. He will only do what is deemed necessary in his head. If a situation calls for reassessment, he will do so. He's not one to face his goals without a plan. He has to have a way to achieve things beforehand, to raise his capabilities of success. This can lead to him thinking of various plans to achieve the same end result. While unyielding, Kai is flexible and malleable with his means and ways. He is by no means rash. Kai, despite his passionate nature, comes off calm and collected. While quick to voice his opinion, he does so within reason and control. He is not hot-headed or completely one-track-minded. He can assess things clearly and allows himself to do so before pursuing a plan of attack. Kai is respectful and kind, especially to those around him. He has grown fond of his home and familiar bonds, and will do anything to protect them. His determination to protect the security and sovereignty of his nation is unsurpassed. Kai is known to care a lot about those around him, even about the family he left behind long ago. In fact he still visits them despite making a permanent home in the United Republic. Kai has always wanted to explore new ventures, and has always been interested by innovation. He was attracted to the Republic due to its distinct differences from the rest of the world. This love for everything new propelled him to choose a life outside the Water Tribe, at the center of the world's innovation. And in order to protect this innovation, he is dedicated himself to the new nation. Due to being an optimist, Kai often sees the better side of things. He's often regarded as one of those "glass hall-full" guys. This mental attitude allows him to see difficult things through and find the will to protect what he deems important. This positive disposition allows him to dive into danger, believing in favorable outcomes for his sacrifice. This has proved invaluable and life-changing. Kai has learned a lot from his time as traveler, pro-bender and special agent. It has humbled him and made him wiser, more cautious. But just as ambitious. He doesn't let things stand in his way as he has faced similar situations in the past. This vast experience, despite being young, has matured him and made him smarter. It has made him better on his feet and with plans. It has made him a capable agent worthy of the Republic's trust and support. It has also caused him to see what is truly important to him. All and all, Kai has realized the importance of innovation, family and more. As such he pledged to keep the Republic safe with his job as a special agent of the military. He believes in seeing ideals through. Kai also professes a love for competition and a challenge. He fell for the lure of pro-bending this way and advocated for its solo variant due to this. His passion to be challenged and to have fun at the same time drove him to it. With years of solo pro-bending on his belt, Kai has received a fair amount of challenges. His current occupation also presents many challenges, which he enjoys to face. Optimistic as ever, he believes in his success against obstacles. He likes the thrill of competition and appreciates hard work and effort. He likes to work towards achieving something. Thus, when something is done, its all that much sweeter. And it's done well. Regardless if one thinks Kai is brave or foolhardy, one can see that he is truly selfless, loyal and dedicated to achievement. Appearance Kai possesses the darker complexion of natives of the Poles. Kai is noted to look calm and relaxed. His hair, despite being in his twenties, is a blend of snowy and silvery colors. A natural trait, it can give the impression of Kai being old beyond his years, in experience, wisdom and burden. Kai however, does not show any of this on the surface of his appearance, instead appearing very nonchalant, much like his personality. Kai's crystal blue eyes reflect strong and passionate desires. Those who look into often describe them as "eyes of a determined individual." His appearance often radiates aspects of his personality as well. Kai sports permanent tattoos of the tan color underneath each of his eyes. These four fang-like lines (two under each eye) serve as symbolic identity indicators of his Southern Water tribe heritage, something he is very proud of. They serve as permanent variants of the war paint his people use. Adorning his right ear are two ornaments. Two sky blue feathers rest in the upper part of his ear while two silver ring earrings are clipped to the bottom. He also spots a similar pair of ring earrings on his left ear as well. For attire, Kai chooses to wear tanned leather clothing. His outfits are often crafted directly from the skins and furs of animals he has hunted, much like his people have done for centuries. He constantly wears a unique red scarf as well as a golden necklace adorned with jewels, a parting gift from his parents of the South. Kai often carries a rugged and natural appearance, due his clothing and his physical conditioning, keeping him well fit and sturdy. Kai also carries some water tribal gear, such as his own specialized Water Tribe Wolf Armor. He often dons it on in serious times of conflict and strife, to embody the noble traits of a wolf both in appearance and mind. Abilities Waterbending Other skills Equipment *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': Synopsis Trivia Category:Waterbenders